Tomorrow? Who Knows
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Dua keluarga. Dan timbul konflik pada masing-masing keluarga. Akankah konflik pada dua keluarga ini terselesaikan atau justru masing-masing mencari tempat pelarian? Chapter 4 special untuk perayaan KakaSaku Fanday. Please Review...
1. Chapter 1

**Nyaaaaa!**

**Saya kembali dengan fic yang baru. Kali ini pair nya KakaSaku. Dari dulu saya pengen sekali buat fic dengan pair ini. Lah..baru kesampaian.**

**Ok….sebelumnya saya mau berterimakasih sama kak _Awan Hitam_ dan _Lhyn Hatake_ yang penggemarnya KakaSaku juga. Saya suka KakaSaku juga karena mereka. Tanpa membaca fic-fic dari mereka, saya mungkin gak bakal tahu kalau KakaSaku juga cocok.**

**Fic kali ini lebih menyangkut ke drama daripada romance. Mungkin ada, tapi lebih banyak ke konflik. Dan jangan ada yang protes ke saya kalau di fic ini Sakura dah kawin ma Sasuke. Trus Kakashi dah kawin ma Hinata. Ok…Ok…**

**Please enjoy….**

**And don't forget to review….**

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

_**.  
**_

**Disclaimer** : Biarpun saya sujud-sujud di kaki Masashi-sensei juga saya gak bakal dikasih hak ciptanya. Hweeeee….*nangis gaje ditendang ma Masashi-sensei*

**Summary** : Dua keluarga. Dan timbul konflik pada masing-masing keluarga. Akankah konflik pada dua keluarga ini terselesaikan atau justru masing-masing mencari tempat pelarian?

**Genre :** Drama, Hurt/Comfort. Little Romance

**Pairing :** KakaSaku. Other : SasuSaku, KakaHina

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, OOC, many Typo dan abal plus gaje.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

**Chapter 1**

"APA? Hinata sudah melahirkan? Anakku? Anakku perempuan atau laki-laki?" teriak seorang laki-laki dengan suara baritonnya yang membuat semua yang ada dalam ruangan rapat melihat ke arahnya.

"Laki-laki? Aku tidak percaya. Kami-sama… Arigatou!" teriak laki-laki itu. Mata onyxnya tampak berbinar-binar. Ia tampak senang sekali mendengar kabar istrinya telah melahirkan yang entah siapa yang memberitahukannya.

"Siapa yang menemani Hinata disitu? Lalu Ayah? Apa? Grrr…semakin tua ia semakin saja suka ke pesta. Ya,walaupun hanya datang ke pesta pernikahan anak temannya, tapi sama saja, ia tadi pagi mengatakan padaku akan menjaga Hinata dirumah sakit, sedangkan aku tetap mengikuti rapat, tapi sekarang dia malah kabur," sosok berambut perak tampan itu kembali berkata tapi sekarang dalam kalimatnya ia tampak geram sekali.

"Baiklah, Hanabi. Aku akan segera kesana, tapi setelah aku menjemput ayah ditempat pestanya. Bisa kau berikan alamatnya? Baik. Terima kasih. Tolong jaga Hinata." Ia lalu menutup sambungan telponnya dan langsung menatap semua karyawannya yang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Rapat hari ini di cancel saja. Istriku, Hinata baru saja melahirkan anak pertamaku. Dan jenis kelaminnya laki-laki. Sekarang kita bubarkan saja rapat ini," katanya dengan nada yang gembira yang membuat semua karyawannya yang memegang jabatan di perusahaan penting ini sumringah.

"Selamat yah, Kakashi-sama,"

"Wah..anda sekarang menjadi seorang ayah,"

"Wah…apa ada traktiran?"

Dan berbagai macam kata-kata terlontar dari karyawannya untuk Kakashi Hatake, sang GM Hatake Corp, yang cabangnya telah menyebar ke seluruh dunia.

"Tenang saja. Pesan apapun yang kalian mau, nanti perusahaan akan membayarnya," jawab sang GM yang langsung disambut dengan riuh dari karyawannya.

"Tenten, tolong bawa dokumenku kembali ke kantor," perintah Kakashi pada sekretarisnya, Tenten.

"Hai..Kakashi-sama,"

Kakashi lalu keluar dari gedung rapat, dengan senyuman sumringah di wajahnya. Senyum bahagia. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah, padahal ia baru menikah setahun yang lalu dengan gadis pujaannya, Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

Hidupnya serba berkecukupan. Dengan kekayaan melimpah, dan lagi istrinya adalah seorang staf di salah satu majalah terkenal di Konoha, yaitu Konoha Style, dan nama istrinya sudah terkenal dengan tulisan-tulisannya di majalah tersebut yang membuat istrinya jauh lebih terkenal dibandingkan dengan bos istrinya sendiri, Tsunade.

Walaupun begitu, Kakashi tidak pernah berfoya-foya dengan kekayaannya. Ia pun menerapkan sistem irit pada keluarganya, namun tidak bagi Hinata. Istrinya itu selalu membeli barang-barang yang ia inginkan. Kakashi tidak pernah melarangnya, karena istrinya itu memakai uangnya sendiri. Hinata sudah mendapatkan penghasilan dari keringatnya sendiri, dan penghasilannya adalah haknya. Entah mau dipakai atau tidak. Terserah Hinata.

Keluarganya sendiri terdiri dari dia, Hinata dan Hanabi, adik iparnya, yang mempunyai wajah serupa dengan Hinata. Lalu ayahnya, Sakumo Hatake yang sudah pensiun dari mengurus Hatake Corp dan mengalihkannya pada Kakashi. Dan terbukti tidak sia-sia karena di umur Kakashi yang baru 23 tahun, ya ia menikah muda, tapi kesuksesan perusahaannya makin pesat dengan Kakashi yang memegangnya.

Sering ada istilah _Like Father Like Son_. Tapi istilah ini jauh dari Sakumo dan Kakashi. Di usianya yang sudah berumur 45 tahun , sudah dibilang reot ini, Sakumo malah semakin menyukai pesta, dugem dan tidak jarang membawa wanita yang tidak jarang disebut sebagai '_Pengganti Ibu Buat Kakashi_'. Masih mending kalau wanita yang dibawanya seumur dengan ayahnya, tapi yang ayahnya bawa justru wanita seumuran Kakashi atau dibawahnya. Dan berganti setiap hari. Tapi wanita-wanita itu hanya menemani ayahnya mengobrol bukan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sedangkan Kakashi sebaliknya. Tidak menyukai pesta. Jarang hadir ke pesta-pesta glamour. Dan tidak pernah dugem. Ia benci hal itu. Tapi untuk ayahnya ia biarkan saja.

Ia pun tidak pernah ke pesta yang perusahaan Hinata adakan. Karena kesan glamour akan kentara disana. Karena yang hadir adalah orang-orang dengan pengetahuan style dan model kelas atas. Dan Kakashi tidak cocok untuk bersama orang-orang itu. Ia hanya berada dirumahnya, membaca atau tidur. Dan ia akan menunggui Hinata yang pulang, yang mungkin saja akan pulang keesokan harinya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak marah pada Hinata karena Kakashi memikirkan relasi-relasi Hinata juga penting. Sungguh beruntung mendapatkan suami sebaik Kakashi.

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Argh…dasar ayah gila. Handphone tidak diaktifkan! Bagaimana aku tahu dia ada dimana? Lagipula tempat ini besar sekali. Dimana sich gedung utamanya? Pesta pernikahan Uchiha sudah seperti pernikahan raja saja. Menyebalkan," keluh Kakashi.

Saat ini ia berada di sebuah kawasan gedung yang memang sering disewakan untuk acara-acara penting. Yah seperti pesta pernikahan saat ini. Tapi gedung utamanya masih kedalam, sedangkan Kakashi masih berjalan di pekarangannya yang amat luas dengan rumput hijau asri dimana-mana dan pepohonan yang membuat tempat ini tampak rindang. Ia bingung karena gedungnya tidak terlihat.

Ia tahu ini acara pernikahan keluarga Uchiha karena Hanabi yang memberitahukannya tadi. Ia pun tahu kalau sang Ibu dari keluarga ini, Mikoto Uchiha adalah teman baik ayahnya. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha sudah meninggal dunia. Dan yang ia dengar dari ayahnya, keluarga Uchiha punya 2 orang anak laki-laki yang ia lupa siapa namanya, karena ia belum sekalipun bertemu dengan keluarga ini.

"Hei…kau tamu di acara ini? Sepertinya kau bingung mencari gedung utamanya," suara indah nan lembut yang dimiliki seorang gadis menyadarkan Kakashi yang dari tadi mengumpat ayahnya.

Kakashi berbalik dan tampaklah seorang wanita berbalut Kimono pink yang menjuntai hingga mata kakinya. Usianya mungkin tidak berbeda jauh darinya, bahkan mungkin seumur. Rambut pinknya disanggul keatas. Senyuman lembutnya masih nampak diwajah gadis itu. Tapi ia melihat sedikit kegelisahan dalam rupa cantik gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Halo..Tuan. aku mengatakan bahwa gedung utamanya disana. Kau tinggal belok kanan. Salahmu karena memarkir mobil di tempat yang jauh dari gedung. Setidaknya tanyalah dulu pada satpam dimana gedungnya baru kau turun," gerutu gadis itu yang merasa dicueki.

"Ah..gomen. ini baru pertama kalinya aku masuk kesini. Dan bagaimana kau tahu aku membawa mobil?" tanya Kakashi pada gadis itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Hanya kau saja yang terlihat disini dan tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tidak mungkin bawa mobil, pasti itu mobilmu karena mobil tamu yang lainnya diparkir di gedung utamanya, " jawab gadis itu lagi seraya menunjukkkan mobil Ford berwarna perak seperti rambutnya.

"Owh… lalu bisakah kau mengantarku kedalam?" tanya Kakashi berharap agar gadis itu mau mengantarnya.

"Tentu! Tapi sepertinya kau salah kostum Tuan, karena dress code untuk acara ini adalah kimono," jawab sang gadis yang menilai penampilan Kakashi yang berbalut jas hitam, berkemeja biru laut dan berdasi biru laut juga.

"Ehm..ano..aku bukan tamu di pesta ini. Aku sedang mencari ayahku. Aku ingin memberitahukannya kalau cucunya sudah lahir, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia," jawab Kakashi polos.

"Ah…maaf. Aku kira kau tamu pesta ini. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke dalam, tapi maaf tidak bisa ikut mencari ayahmu, karena aku sibuk," ucap gadis itu seraya berjalan dengan niat untuk mengantar Kakashi ke gedung utama.

Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang. "Sibuk? Memangnya kau bekerja untuk pernikahan ini?" tanya Kakashi yang masih mengikuti gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bekerja disini. Aku mempelai wanitanya," jawab gadis itu dan masih berjalan ringan.

"Ap…apa? Jadi kau empunya pesta ini? Aku minta maaf. Aku kira kau yang bertugas mengecek para tamu," jawab Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tak sopan, tapi tak apa-apa lah," jawab gadis itu masih berjalan seakan tidak ingin berhenti dan memarahi Kakashi.

"Hei…tunggu. Lalu kenapa kau berkeliaran seperti ini? Bukankah kau harus bersiap untuk acara pernikahanmu?" tanya Kakashi lagi dan sekarang terlihat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan gadis itu.

"Aku sudah bersiap kok. Hanya saja aku jalan-jalan sebentar, ingin menikmati udara yang segar ini. Aku tidak suka keramaian. Calon suamiku dan keluarganya sedang berbicara dengan relasinya, aku tidak merasa penting ada disitu. Dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku pikirkan sendiri," jawab gadis itu dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hal yang dipikirkan? Memangnya kau tidak menyukai calon suamimu itu?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Entah mengapa ia ingin tahu sekali.

"Aku lelah. Duduklah dulu disini. Acaranya masih 1 jam lagi dan kau pasti masih sempat mencari ayahmu," Kakashi menurut dan mengikuti gadis itu duduk disebuah bangku taman tepat dibawah pohon yang mahoni yang rindang.

"Aku sangat menyukai calon suamiku kok. Ia orang yang sangat baik, dan ia pun sangat mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu," jawab gadis itu seraya menatap mata onyx Kakashi.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tampak gelisah?" tanya Kakashi lagi dan lagi.

"Wah...sepertinya wajahku mudah ditebak ya. Aku hanya berpikir apakah aku bisa hidup dalam lingkungan mereka. Yang selalu sibuk. Aku berasal dari pinggiran dan orangtuaku sudah meninggal. Dulu kehidupanku pas-pasan. Jadi aku tidak begitu tahu kehidupan orang-orang sibuk. Setelah orangtuaku meniggal, aku dirawat oleh keluarga suamiku. Mereka sungguh baik. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan anaknya yang dari dulu selalu melindungiku dari apapun," jawabnya lagi, seakan-akan Kakashi adalah teman curhatnya.

"Wow…kau pasti akan bahagia bersamanya. Tapi bolehkah aku memberimu nasihat tentang kegundahanmu itu?" Kakashi menatap lurus kedepan saat mengatakan itu.

Gadis itu melihatnya lalu menjawab " Boleh aku tahu saranmu?"

" Berusahalah menyesuaikan diri dalam kondisi apapun. Berusahalah mengerti keadaan keluarga suamimu dan juga suamimu. Tapi tidak perlu sampai merubah dirimu. Misalkan saja kalau memang kau tidak suka keramaian, maka jangan paksakan dirimu. Tapi hargailah suamimu yang menyukai keramaian dan sibuk itu. Itu akan bagus untuk hubunganmu dengannya," jawab Kakashi dan memandang balik gadis yang mempunyai mata emerald itu.

"Ehm…aku akan berusaha. Arigatou sarannya," selama ini ia tidak pernah dekat dengan pria manapun kecuali calon suaminya, tapi entah mengapa gadis ini merasa ia lebih tenang dan sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sosok pria ini. Padahal pria ini baru dikenalnya. Ia bisa melepaskan semua uneg-unegnya dengan bebas.

Sementara Kakashi jauh terlihat senang melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang sedikit demi sedikit raut kegelisahannya telah menghilang dari wajah ayunya. Selama ini pun ia tidak pernah berbicara akrab dengan wanita kecuali Hinata, ibunya yang telah tiada dan juga Tenten sekretarisnya.

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Arigatou sudah mengantarkanku. Ah…itu dia ayahku," sekarang Kakashi dan gadis itu sudah sampai ke gedung utama. Inilah baru pesta, karena gedung ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang besar dan tentu berpakaian kimono. Ia jadi minder untuk masuk dan menyeret ayahnya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat ini untuk Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Ibu mertuaku pasti sedang mencariku kemana-mana. Ia suka sekali mengkhawatirkanku. Sampai bertemu lagi, Tuan," gadis itu sekali lagi tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"Ya..sampai bertemu lagi, Nona. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan suamimu," balas Kakashi dengan senyum pula.

"Ah..aku harap seperti itu. Tapi hari esok siapa yang akan tahu," jawabnya.

"Ah…kau benar. Aku permisi dulu," lalu mereka berdua berpisah. Mereka berjalan kearah berlawanan arah. Sang gadis berjalan ke kehidupannya yang baru sedangkan sang pria menuju kearah tempat ia akan mempertahankan kehidupannya. Sama-sama menempuh kehidupan dan sama-sama ingin mempertahankan suatu hubungan baru tersebut.

Tapi seperti yang sang gadis katakan, "Hari esok siapa yang akan tahu?"

Ya. Hari esok tidak akan ada yang bisa menebaknya. Entah hari esok akan bahagia atau akan sebaliknya, menjadi hari neraka bagi orang yang menjalaninya. Yang pasti tak ada yang bisa menerkanya selain yang diatas.

Seperti pertemuan dua orang insan manusia tadi. Bertemu ditempat yang tak terduga. Berbagi keluh kesah dan cerita bersama. Padahal mereka sama-sama orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya. Mereka saling merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Seolah-olah telah tercipta ikatan kuat antara mereka. Tapi lagi-lagi hari esok siapa yang akan tahu. Apa mereka masih bisa bertemu atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti saat mereka bertemu nanti segala sesuatunya sudah berubah.

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Ah…siapa nama gadis itu? Aku benar-benar lupa menanyakannya. _Baka_ kau Kakashi. Atau coba kususul dulu, siapa tahu dia masih ada," gerutu Kakashi yang lupa menanyakan sosok gadis yang sudah berbagi ceritanya tadi. Ia pun segera menuju ketempat tadi.

_Sementara itu…_

"Astaga…bagaimana mungkin aku lupa menanyakan nama orang itu? Padahal ia sudah memberiku nasihat yang bagus. Mungkin aku perlu menyusulnya," gadis itu lalu menuju ketempat yang tadi. Tempat ia berpisah dengan Kakashi.

.

.

.

Entah nasib atau memang Kami-sama tidak mengijinkan mereka bertemu. Entahlah. Tapi saat ini mereka benar-benar tidak beruntung. Maka perkenalan mereka tidak berakhir dan juga tidak berawal dengan mengetahui nama satu sama lain.

"Kakashi…Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Kakashi berbalik dan mendapati ayahnya yang berdiri dan memandangnya heran.

"Hinata sudah melahirkan. Cucumu laki-laki," Kakashi memberitahu ayahnya yang saat ini berbalut kimono ungu tuanya.

"APA? Ayo segera kerumah sakit. Akhirnya aku mempunyai cucu," jawab Sakumo agak histeris dan menarik tangan Kakashi.

"Tunggu sebentar…aku….,"

"Ayo cepat. Tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan temanku yang punya acara ini dan anak laki-lakinya yang akan menikah, sayangnya menantunya belum. Tapi biarlah yang penting aku ingin melihat cucuku," Sakumo terus menarik tangan Kakashi. Dan Kakashi terpaksa mengikutinya.

_Di tempat lain…._

"Sakura, kau mau kemana? Acara hampir dimulai," suara sang pria memanggil gadis yang akan pergi ketempatnya tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, aku…,"

"Ayo masuk kedalam. Ibu menunggumu, maaf kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan keramaian ini," ucap calon suaminya seraya mencium bibir gadisnya.

"Hm…tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

_**Kya…..**_

_**Abal banget…**_

_**Ini baru prolog dan bukan oneshoot kok….**_

_**Jadi readers sudilah mereview fic ku ini. Hitung-hitung melihat pendapat kalian tentang fic ber pair baru ini….**_

_**Tidak perlu dijawab, sang gadis pasti kalian sudah tahu.**_

_**Ok…Ok…review…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyaaaaa….!**

**Kembali lagi dengan fic KakaSaku. Entah kenapa saya semangat update lagi gara-gara review dari _Kak Awan Hitam_ dan _Lhyn Hatake _yang buat saya benar-benar semangat. Dua orang senpai yang telah membawa virus KakaSaku pada saya ini, bener-benar penyemangat.**

**Lalu big thanks juga buat _Cyfz Harunoo_ yang udah setia mereview setiap fic saya. Saya terharu. Terus buat _Riichan LuvHiru_ yang ternyata penggemar KakaSaku juga dan menyukai fic Kak Awan ma Lhyn juga, salam kenal yah…**

**Untuk yang mereview udah saya balas ke PM masing-masing.**

**Hn….sebenarnya kecewa juga karena respon fic chapter awal sedikit sekali. Tapi tak apalah, semua yang mereview minta dilanjutkan dan bilang ceritanya menarik. Makanya di lanjutkan…**

**Ok lah… langsung ajah. Harap di review walaupun ceritanya mungkin membosankan.**

_***puppy eyes, ~ ditendang***_

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

**Disclaimer** : Biarpun saya sujud-sujud di kaki Masashi-sensei juga saya gak bakal dikasih hak ciptanya. Hweeeee…._*nangis gaje ditendang ma Masashi-sensei*_

**Summary** : Dua keluarga. Dan timbul konflik pada masing-masing keluarga. Akankah konflik pada dua keluarga ini terselesaikan atau justru masing-masing mencari tempat pelarian?

**Genre :** Drama, Hurt/Comfort. Little Romance

**Pairing :** KakaSaku. Other : SasuSaku, KakaHina

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, OOC, many Typo dan abal plus gaje.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**6 tahun kemudian…..**

"Ayo bangun, pemalas," seru seorang wanita ada pria di atas ranjang yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya berwarna biru. Enggan bangun.

"Ukhhh," erang si pria, saat sang wanita membuka tirai jendela apartemen mereka di lantai 12 itu. "Sakura, tolong tutup lagi. Aku masih ingin tidur," kata pria yang berambut hitam itu dan berbentuk pantat ayam.

"Tidak bisa. Cepat bangun, Sasuke-kun. Hari ini bukannya kau ada rapat dengan pemegang saham yang lain? Kau bisa terlambat, tahu!" jawab si wanita berambut pink pada suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha dan mulai menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa….," teriak Sakura, sang wanita saat Sasuke menarik tangannya, sehingga ia jatuh di ranjang mereka yang empuk itu. Sementara Sasuke dengan cepat menindih tubuh istrinya itu.

"Kapan kau membeli gaun ini? Kau tahu, lekuk tubuhmu terlihat dengan jelas, dan kau seksi sekali," ujar Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun, berhenti bicara seperti itu. Gaun ini sudah lama kubeli, aku baru memakainya sekarang. Lagipula, tadi malam kan kau pulang tengah malam, jadi tidak melihat aku memakai ini," jawab Sakura dengan nada gugup dan wajah merona. Ya, ia sadar kalau gaun hitamnya yang terbuat dari bahan tipis ini membuatnya seksi.

"Hm…bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang?" tawar Sasuke dengan senyum menyeringai.

"….,"

"….,"

'_Bruak'_

"Aw, sakit, Sakura," pekik Sasuke yang telah sadar didorong oleh Sakura dan sekarang ia telah terkapar di atas lantai kamarnya.

"Itu akibatnya, Pervert. Pagi-pagi sudah minta yang aneh-aneh. Cepat mandi. Jika kau berani mengganggu lagi sekarang, kau tidak akan dapat jatah sarapan, Sasuke-kun," seru Sakura setengah berteriak dan mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Semakin berumur, semakin mesum saja,"

"Aku belum berumur, Sakura, dan umur kita baru 29 tahun. Masih muda, jadi wajar saja tingkat mesumnya masih tinggi," jawab Sasuke yang masih mengusap bokongnya yang sakit tadi.

'_BUAK'_

Kali ini sebuah bantal besar tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Tadi dipukul, sekarang malah dilempar. Ukh…mimpi apa dia semalam. Istrinya pagi-pagi sudah bertingkah seperti monster.

"CEPAT MANDI, SASUKE-KUNNNNN! KAU BAU," jerit Sakura keras dan membuat Sasuke lari terbirit-birit masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Ohayou, ayah," seru seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 6 tahun, bermata onyx dan berambut perak yang lucu sekali.

"Ah…Ohayaou, Hikaru. Kemarilah, jagoan," sahut pria yang dipanggil ayah oleh Hikaru, Kakashi Hatake pada anaknya dengan Hinata itu.

"Ayah lama sekali berpakaian. Aku saja sudah selesai dari tadi," kata sang anak pada ayahnya yang tengah merapikan tata letak dasi yang dipakainya itu. Sedangkan sang anak, memperhatikan aktivitas ayahnya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang ibu dan ayahnya.

"Gomen, Hikaru. Tadi ayah agak telat bangun. Lagipula kau kan dibantu sama Bibi Ayame, jadi kau curang," sahut Kakashi dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat para wanita mungkin tepar. _*termasuk author, PLak*_

"Benar juga sich, tapi tadi pagi juga aku mandi sendiri tanpa bantuan Bibi Ayame," jawab Hikaru dan mulai berguling-guling di ranjang oarangtuanya. Ayame adalah pembantu dirumah Hatake, usianya masih muda tapi ia sangat sayang pada Hikaru dan juga terampil.

"Oh ya ayah, kapan bibi Hanabi dan paman Konohamaru datang mengunjungiku lagi?" tanya Hikaru yang sudah mulai duduk lagi.

Kakashi yang telah bersiap, mendekati anaknya dan berlutut di tepi ranjang agar sejajar dengan anaknya yang sedang duduk. " Dengar, Bibi Hanabi tidak akan mungkin mengunjungimu tiap hari. Ia sekarang sudah punya kehidupan sendiri, bukan mengurusi Hikaru lagi, apalagi Bibi Hanabi baru saja punya anak," jelas Kakashi dengan sangat pelan agar anaknya mengerti.

"Oh…maksud ayah, Yuki?" sahut Hikaru yang menatap mata ayahnya yang persis dengan matanya.

Kakashi mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. Hanabi memang sudah menikah dengan Konohamaru 1 tahun yang lalu, dan baru sebulan yang lalu Hanabi melahirkan anak perempuannya, Yuki.

"Paman Konohamaru jahat, membawa bibi Hanabi pergi dari sini," celetuk Hikaru yang lagi-lagi ditanggapi oleh senyuman Kakashi.

"Itu sudah hukumnya. Setiap perempuan harus tinggal dengan suaminya, ibumu juga kan begitu,"

"Fuh…untung saja aku laki-laki, jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan ayah. Aku akan tetap bersama ayah, bukan seperti ibu yang meninggalkan ayah dan aku terus," omel Hikaru.

"Hush….jangan bicara seperti itu pada ibumu, Hikaru. Ibu pergi untuk pekerjaannnya, dan demi Hikaru juga," Kakashi terlihat menasihati anaknya.

"Tapi ayah, ibu keterlaluan. Baru seminggu yang lalu pulang dari Paris, tidak tahunya 3 hari yang lalu ibu menelpon kalau ibu di London. Ibu pergi tanpa bilang-bilang ayah. Sebenarnya rumah ibu disini atau kantornya sich…" keluh Hikaru dan membantah perkataan ayahnya. Walaupun baru berumur 6 tahun, tapi ia sangat cerdas dan pandai mengkritik hal yang tidak disukainya.

"Pokoknya, jangan berbicara begitu lagi pada ibumu. Ayo berangkat, nanti terlambat ke sekolah," sahut Kakashi dan menggendong anaknya dan bersiap mengantar anaknya.

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Sakura, bisa kau menjemput ibu di bandara nanti? Ibu nanti datang dari Amerika. Hari ini aku ada peninjauan proyek, jadi aku tidak akan sempat menjemput ibu," Sasuke berbicara pada Sakura dengan mulut penuh kare tomat. _*makanan apa itu? Karangan author*_

Sakura menghela napas melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil, "Baiklah, akan kujemput. Jam berapa?" tanya Sakura yang mengolesi rotinya dengan selai strawberry.

"Jam 3 nanti. Apa tidak mengganggu jadwal mengajarmu? Hari ini kan hari pertama kau mengajar" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sedang meminum jus tomatnya. _* serba tomat*_

"Tidak kok. Lagipula sekolah sudah bubar jam 2. Oh iya, apa Itachi-nii tidak ikut bersama ibu kali ini?" jawab serta tanya Sakura .

"Tidak. Itachi-nii sedang sibuk di Amerika. Lagipula anak dan istrinya kan disana," jawab Sasuke dan bersiap pergi. "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Sasuke bangkit dan menuju ke pintu untuk turun.

"Ehm…kau lupa sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?" tegur Sakura dan bersandar di pintu.

"Oh iya," satu kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Sakura yang setiap hari Sasuke lakukan sejak mereka menikah. " Aku tidak lupa kok, tadi aku cuma mengujimu,"

"Pembohong," sahut Sakura yang dibarengi senyum Sasuke.

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Hari ini kakek akan menjemputmu. Lalu kakek akan ke bandara bersamamu. Kita akan menjemput ibu hari ini. Ayah akan langsung ke bandara nanti," ujar Kakashi pada Hikaru. Mereka sudah sampai di sekolah Hikaru. Konoha Elementary School.

"Ibu akan pulang hari ini? Kenapa ayah tidak memberitahuku? Aku sudah tidak sabar. Yatta…," teriak Hikaru senang sampai membuat mobil yang mereka naiki bergetar.

"Itu kan buat kejutan. Tadi pagi, ayah memang sengaja gak bilang-bilang. Nah, ayo turun. Sebentar lagi bel masuk, kan?"

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu ayah…. Nanti jangan terlambat ke bandaranya, yah. Aku sayang ayah. Sayang sekali," kata Hikaru dan mencium pipi Kakashi.

"Ayah juga sayang padamu. Nah, jagoan. Jangan nakal di sekolah," sahut Kakashi yang mengacak-ngacak rambut perak Hikaru.

"Tentu ayah. Dada…," Hikaru membuka pintu mobil dan melompat turun. Setelah itu Ford milik Kakashi meluncur dengan mulusnya di jalanan Konoha.

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

_Sakura's POV_

_Hari ini hari pertama aku bekerja. Setelah berusaha membujuk Sasuke, akhirnya aku diijinkan juga bekerja. Fuh…leganya. Selama aku menikah dengannya, aku jadi Ibu Rumah Tangga alias IRT. Bayangkan saja betapa itu sangat membosankan, kalau aku tidak bekerja, lalu apa gunanya gelar keguruanku ini? Akhirnya melalui proses yang panjang, aku pun bekerja, seperti impianku dari dulu._

_Kenapa aku memilih menjadi guru? Ada dua alasan. Alasan pertama, karena memang aku memegang titel keguruan. Sarjana pendidikan. Yang kedua, aku ingin dekat dengan anak-anak. Karena itu aku mengajar di sekolah dasar ini. Pasti anaknya lucu-lucu, dan aku akan terlatih merawat dan membimbing anak-anak yang ada disini._

_Saat ini jika dilihat dari kasat mata, hidupku dan Sasuke sempurna. Kami bahagia, saling mencintai dan pernikahan kami bisa bertahan selama 6 tahun, ini luar biasa menurutku. Tapi, jika diteliti baik-baik, ada yang kurang dalam hidup kami. _

_Anak. Ya, anak. Sudah 6 tahun kami bersama, kami belum juga dikaruniai anak. Entah kami yang salah atau Kami-sama memang belum mengijinkan, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku bersyukur karena memiliki suami yang pengertian, karena sampai saat ini, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan masalah ini. Aku pun sudah memberi ide untuk memeriksa, tapi ia menolak dan mengatakan mungkin Kami-sama belum memberi kami rejeki berupa anak._

_Kalau ditanya, iri kah aku? Tentu saja aku iri. Aku iri pada orangtua yang menggandeng tangan anaknya ke sekolah, aku iri pada orangtua yang dicium oleh anak mereka. Aku ingin merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi lagi-lagi takdir mengatakan hal lain. Aku ingin bilang Kami-sama tidak adil padaku. Tapi apakah aku pantas mengatakan padanya? Selama ini ia cukup adil padaku. Saat kedua orangtuaku meninggal aku justru tidak ditinggalkan sendiri, karena keluarga Uchiha merawatku. Lalu sekarang kehidupanku dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu sangat bahagia. Apa pantas aku mengatakan hal yang seperti itu pada Kami-sama?_

_Sakura's POV End_

.

.

"Aduh….,"

Sakura segera terbangun dari khayalannya saat mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, dan terkejut saat mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki berambut perak disampingnya itu terantuk batu. Sepertinya lututnya lecet.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil berjongkok.

"Sa..kit.. Ittai…," rintih anak itu dan hampir menangis.

"Hei…jangan menangis… Kau kan cowok. Sepertinya kakimu lecet. Masih bisa jalan? Ayo tunjukkan dimana UKS nya, supaya aku bisa mengobatimu," ujar Sakura dan membimbing anak itu berjalan.

.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh? Pasti kau tidak hati-hati," ujar Sakura seraya mengobati luka lecet di lutut anak itu yang sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang UKS.

"Aku hanya ingin berlari, tidak tahunya aku malah jatuh. Ittai," jawab anak itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, tadi kan bibi sudah bilang, jangan menangis. Kau laki-laki, harus kuat. Memangnya selama ini kau tidak pernah jatuh?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku ingin menangis bukan karena luka ini. Tapi cara mengobati Bibi yang tidak pelan-pelan, beda dengan cara mengobati ayahku," gerutu anak itu lagi.

Sakura menghela napas. Ya ampun…perasaan ia sudah lembut mengobati anak ini. Apa ayahnya benar-benar dengan lembut mengobatinya?

"Nah, sudah selesai. Yang tadi maaf ya? Ayo berkenalan. Namaku Uchiha Sakura. Salam kenal. Nah, anak manis didepanku ini siapa?"

"Namaku Hikaru. Hatake Hikaru. Salam kenal juga," jawab anak itu yang ternyata adalah Hikaru.

"Kau anak sekolah sini ya? Aku guru baru disini… Mohon bantuannya, Hikaru," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tentu. Jadi mulai sekarang Hikaru akan memanggil Sakura-sensei. Oh iya, Arigatou sudah menyembuhkan luka Hikaru, Sakura-sensei. Aku masuk kelas dulu," kata Hikaru dan melompat turun dari ranjang UKS dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

'_Anak yang lucu dan sopan'_

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

"Iyah…ayah sudah di bandara sekarang. Pesawat ibu belum sampai kan?" Kakashi tampak terburu-buru. Ia berjalan sambil berlari, karena ia sudah terlambat setengah jam dari yang ia janjikan pada Hikaru.

'_Ayah ngapain aja sich? Ayah telat setengah jam kata kakek' _

"Maaf, tadi dijalan macet soalnya. Sekarang kakek mana?"

'_Ada, tapi kakek lagi liat-liat pramugari yang seksi'_

"Baiklah, ayah akan segera sampai kesana. Jangan ikut-ikutan kakekmu, mengerti?"

'_Baik ayah… sampai ketemu'_

Tut..tut..tut…

Itulah pembicaraan singkat ayah dan anak yang saling menyayangi ini.

.

.

"Ibu, aku sudah di bandara. Ibu sekarang dimana? Maaf, aku telat menjemput ibu," ujar Sakura yang menelpon Mikoto Uchiha, ibu mertuanya. Ibu mertuanya menunggunnya dari 10 menit yang lalu.

'Tidak apa-apa. Ibu ada di bagian loket, pintu 10,' jawab yang diseberang.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana, Ibu,"

Tut..tut..tut…

.

.

'_DUG'_

"Aw..," rintih Sakura pelan saat disadarinya kalau bahunya sedikit sakit karena disenggol. Yang menyenggolnya pun tersadar.

"Gomen. Tadi saya agak sedikit melamun, sehingga menabrak anda," ujar sang pria yang menyenggolnya menyadari kelalaiannya sampai membuat yang disenggolnya jatuh dan seluruh isi tasnya bertebaran kemana-mana.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya juga tadi mela…hei…kau yang waktu itu, kan?" pekik Sakura sedikit terkejut menyadari kalau orang yang didepannya yang notabene menyenggolnya tadi, tidak asing baginya.

"Maaf…tadi anda bilang apa?" saat ini Kakashi sudah membereskan semua barang-barang Sakura yang jatuh dan memberikan tas itu pada pemiliknya.

"Kau tidak mengingatku? 6 tahun lalu kita pernah bertemu. Waktu itu kau mencari ayahmu untuk mengabarkan istrimu sudah melahirkan," tukas Sakura yang tidak sabar ingin mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

Kakashi diam. Sepertinya ia sedang memutar memorinya kembali pada 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Ah…aku ingat. Kau si mempelai wanita itu, kan?"

"Hm… aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja. Aku kesini pastinya untuk menjemput seseorang, tidak mungkin kan aku datang shooping? canda Kakashi. "Dan kau? Bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Pernikahanku bahagia. Arigatou buat sarannya dulu," jawab Sakura seraya menunduk pelan.

"Hahahaha….sudahlah. Tidak perlu sungkan," jawab Kakashi seraya tersenyum. Seperti biasa. Ia selalu tersenyum.

"Ah…bagaimana anakmu? Dia sudah besar, kan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini ia yang lebih aktif bertanya.

"Tentu. Ia tampan sepertiku dan juga lucu. Ah…jangan lupa, ia juga cerdas," jawab Kakashi dengan nada bangga.

"Hah? Kau tidak salah membandingkan anakmu denganmu? Sepertinya anakmu pasti lebih tampan daripada dirimu," ejek Sakura, sembari meremehkan.

"Tidak sopan," kali ini Kakashi yang mengulang perkataan Sakura 6 tahun yang lalu. "Bagaimana pun dia anak kandungku, pasti yang ada padaku, diwarisinya. Oh iya, kau mau bertemu dengannya? Anakku dan ayahku ada disana. Aku kesini ingin menjemput istriku dari London,"

"Ehmm…sebenarnya aku mau. Aku juga penasaran dengan anakmu, tapi Ibu ku sudah menungguku dari tadi. Ngobrol denganmu saja sudah menyita waktuku. Lain kali saja, ya?" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa bertemu lagi, kan?" tanya Kakashi kali ini.

"Tentu. Buktinya sekarang kita bertemu lagi, setelah 6 tahun, benar kan. Ya sudah, aku duluan, Ja ne…," Sakura lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat lagi ke tempat Mikoto.

Kakashi pun berjalan dengan cepat juga, karena ia tidak ingin membuat Hikaru menunggunya. Apalagi dengan ayahnya yang pervert. Bisa-bisa anak kesayangannya itu tertular.

.

.

'_Shit. Hampir saja aku lupa,'_

Kakashi segera berbalik dan masih mendapatkan wanita pink itu sedang berjalan. Jarak mereka belum jauh rupanya. Segera dikejarnya wanita itu, karena jika ia berteriak maka ia akan menjadi bahan perhatian oleh semua yang ada di bandara yang ramai ini.

"Ah…permisi,"

Sakura berhenti dan mendapati Kakashi dibelakangnya. Ia menatap Kakashi kebingungan.

"Iya..ada apa, yah?"

Kakashi mengatur nafasnya yang agak tersengal-sengal. "Kita berbicara sudah seperti teman. Tapi kita belum berkenalan. Dan aku belum tahu nama anda. Jadi, nama anda siapa?" Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya, menanti Sakura menggapainya.

"Ya ampun. Itu yang ingin kulakukan sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku pun lupa. Sakura. Uchiha Sakura. Salam kenal. Jadi anda?" tanya Sakura balik dan mulai membalas uluran tangan Kakashi, menjabatnya pelan.

"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. Salam kenal. Semoga setelah kita mengetahui nama masing-masing, ini bukan jadi pertemuan terakhir kita," ujar Kakashi.

"Aku pun berharap begitu, Kakashi-san. Tapi, hari esok, siapa yang tahu, kan?"

.

.

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

.

'_Hatake yah? Entah dimana, nama itu tidak asing bagiku. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin aku yang salah menduga,' _Sakura kembali berpisah dengan Kakashi setelah perkenalan singkat tadi.

Ketidaksengajaan sepertinya tidak pernah lepas dari pertemuan kedua insan manusia ini. Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Sakura. Ketidaksengajaan yang seakan menjadi benang merah dalam pertemuan mereka. Akankah ketidaksengajaan berakhir dengan kesengajaan? Hari esok siapa yang tahu?

.

.

_TBC_

.

**Chapter ini kok rumit yah? Saya butuh waktu seminggu buat bikin rancangan pertemuan Sakura dan juga Kakashi. **

**Maaf kalau ceritanya agak membosankan dan belum masuk ke inti. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Kak Awan, maaf gak bisa kasih yang terbaik. Konflik yang sebenarnya belum terjadi. Kak…aku tunggu lanjutan fic kakak yang **_**Merpati Tak Pernah Ingkar Janji**_**. Aku geregetan gara-gara kakak gak cepet update.**

**Lhyn, sesuai permintaanmu. Anak Kakashi aku jaga baik-baik. Sekarang kamu boleh pacari Hikaru. Tapi Hikarunya mau gak sama kamu? Masa anak 6 tahun mau dipacari. **_***Plak, ditampar Lhyn***_

**Ow ya Lhyn, aku tunggu **_**Sensei To Life**_** yang chapter 5 sekalian ma sequel **_**2**__**nd**__** Sakura**_**. Jujur, aku juga geregetan ma endingnya. Aku kira ada adegan mesra KakaSaku. Cepet buat, kalau gak, nih…**_***Acungin parang ke leher Lhyn* **_

**And buat Chfz Harunoo, makasih dah di fave. Aku tunggu kelanjutan **_**All Memory On Flashdisk nya.**_

**Pokoke makasih banget karena udah kasih respon yang bagus chap pertama. Saya janji chapter-chapter ke depannya tidak akan membosankan, dan fic ini akan saya update rutin.**

**Ya udah review berbentuk apapun saya nantikan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haiiiiiiii….*sok polos***

**Apa kabar semuanya? Saya kembali dengan fic saya yang sudah gak pernah update kurang lebih 6 bulan sepertinya. Lama sekali…..**

**Saya harap masih ada yang nunggu fic saya ini. Dan masih ada yang mau baca. Hikz…saya jahat sekali udah nelantarin fic ini.**

**Saya hanya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat semua yang udah review fic saya ini. Saya harap masih bersedia mereview fic ini, ataupun sekedar membaca. Hehehhe….**

**Apakah fans KakaSaku udah bertambah? Yang saya tahu yang benar-benar fans KakaSaku cuman Lhyn Hatake sama Kak Awan Hitam. Selain itu saya gak tahu. hehehehe….**

**Sekali lagi maafkan atas keterlambatannya…..**

**.**

.

**Disclaimer** : Biarpun saya sujud-sujud di kaki Masashi-sensei juga saya gak bakal dikasih hak ciptanya. Hweeeee…._*nangis gaje ditendang ma Masashi-sensei*_

**Summary** : Dua keluarga. Dan timbul konflik pada masing-masing keluarga. Akankah konflik pada dua keluarga ini terselesaikan atau justru masing-masing mencari tempat pelarian?

**Genre :** Drama, Hurt/Comfort. Little Romance

**Pairing :** KakaSaku. Other : SasuSaku, KakaHina

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, OOC, many Typo dan abal plus gaje.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

"Baru tiga bulan Ibu tidak ada dirumah ini, rasanya seperti lama sekali," ujar Mikoto saat memasuki Uchiha Mansion yang besar tersebut. Rasanya ia rindu sekali pada kediaman aslinya ini. Disampingnya, berjalan beriringan bersamanya, menantu kesayangannya, Uchiha Sakura. Hubungan mereka tidak seperti mertua dan menantu, melainkan sudah seperti Ibu dan anak, dikarenakan Sakura sudah tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Bisa dibilang Sakura sudah paham betul sifat ataupun yang disukai maupun tidak oleh Mikoto, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Habisnya Ibu masih saja sibuk dengan bisnis almarhum ayah di Amerika, padahal sudah ada Itachi-nii yang mengurusnya. Seharusnya Ibu sekarang banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah, bukannya menghabiskan waktu sesibuk ini. Percayakan saja pada Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-kun, Ibu," jawab Sakura yang sudah duduk di sofa besar ruang keluarga tersebut bersama Mikoto. Di depan mereka ada dua orang pelayan wanita yang menuangkan mereka teh.

"Justru hidup Ibu akan menjadi sia-sia kalau Ibu hanya duduk dirumah tanpa melakukan apapun. Kau pun seperti itu kan? Oleh karena itu kau membujuk Sasuke untuk membiarkanmu bekerja sebagai guru kan?" sahut Mikoto dan meminum teh yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Eh? Darimana Ibu mengetahuinya? Aku baru saja mau menceritakannya pada Ibu," kaget Sakura.

"Darimana lagi selain dari Sasuke? Ia menelpon Ibu dan menanyakan pendapat Ibu soal permintaanmu padanya. Ibu mengatakan padanya untuk membiarkanmu bekerja saja, daripada kau hanya dirumah,"

"Sudah kuduga, Sasuke-kun bukan mengijinkanku bukan karena keinginannya sendiri," bisik Sakura geram terhadap suaminya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Besok Hikaru harus sekolah. Kakek kan sudah membacakan cerita untukmu, jadi sekarang tidurlah," Sakumo memperbaiki selimut cucu laki-laki tersebut.

"Baiklah kakek. Tapi, Ayah dimana? Ayah belum mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku. Ibu pun begitu," ujar Hikaru dan memeluk gulingnya.

"Ayah dan Ibu ada di kamar. Ayahmu mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi, kalau Ibu Hikaru tidak datang, mungkin karena lelah. Kan, Ibu Hikaru baru pulang tadi siang, jadi mungkin langsung istirahat," Sakumo mencoba menjelaskan pada cucu satu-satunya tersebut.

"Ibu memang seperti itu kan? Ia memang jarang mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku. Beda dengan ayah," keluh Hikaru cemberut.

"Apa ada yang memanggil Ayah?" tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menampakkan diri dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum ceria seperti biasa.

"Ayah!" seru Hikaru dari atas tempat tidur dan langsung melompat turun. Ia lalu menghampiri Kakashi yang membungkuk karena tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hikaru padanya.

"Hup! Apa yang anak ayah lakukan sampai-sampai jam segini belum tidur juga?" Kakashi langsung menggendong Hikaru yang menerjangnya.

"Wah…wah..sepertinya kakek tidak diperlukan lagi disini. Kalau begitu kakek keluar dulu," Sakumo keluar dari kamar cucunya diiringi dengan senyum dari Hikaru.

"Nah….Hikaru sekarang harus tidur juga. Besok harus sekolah," Kakashi membawa Hikaru ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung membaringkan anak satu-satunya tersebut.

"Ibu sedang istirahat, jadi tidak sempat melihatmu," ujar Kakashi sambil membelai rambut anaknya.

"Ibu memang tidak pernah datang kesini. Dalam satu bulan, Hikaru bisa menghitung berapa kali Ibu datang ke kamarku. Ibu selalu saja lelah karena pekerjaannya," omel Haru.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Ibu. Ibu sudah memberikan oleh-oleh untuk Haru kan tadi? Jadi, jangan bicara seperti itu," nasihat Kakashi mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Hikaru.

"Yang aku butuhkan Ibu, bukan oleh-oleh," jawab Haru. Kakashi sempat tertegun mendengar jawaban anaknya tersebut. Walaupun baru enam tahun, anaknya serasa sudah dewasa. Terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang memperlihatkan kesedihan akibat perbuatan Ibunya.

"Eh, ada apa dengan lututmu, sayang?" Kakashi memperhatikan baik-baik lutut anaknya, takut-takut ia salah lihat. Ternyata tidak, lutut anaknya memang terluka. Namun, lutut yang lecet itu sudah tampak lebih baik. Terlihat jelas kalau luka tersebut sudah diobati.

"Kau terjatuh di sekolah? Kenapa tidak memberitahu ayah?" tanya Kakashi pada Hikaru sambil mengecek lutut anaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ayah. Lagipula tadi ada sensei baru yang baik hati yang mengobati lukaku tadi," jawab Hikaru. Kali ini matanya sudah lima watt, terlihat Hikaru sering menguap.

"Ya sudahlah. Besok sebelum pergi sekolah kau harus diobati oleh Ayame dulu. Sekarang tidurlah," ujar Kakashi, lalu merapikan selimut yang Hikaru pakai.

"Oyasuminasai, ayah,"

"Oyasumi, Hikaru,"

.

.

.

"Kenapa sih kita harus pulang, padahal ibu sudah menyuruh kita menginap disana," keluh Sakura pada Sasuke yang sudah tidur di tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur dirumah, bukan dirumah Ibu," jawab Sasuke santai. Matanya belum berpindah dari buku yang ia baca.

"Ralat. Bukan rumah Ibu saja. Itu juga rumahmu, Sasuke-kun. Lagipula, apa salahnya kita menginap sehari, Ibu kan baru pulang, pasti ia kesepian dirumah," jawab Sakura ketus pada suaminya tersebut.

"Aku sudah setuju padamu pada saat kau memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal serumah dengan Ibu, tapi aku tidak setuju jika kita tidak lagi memperhatikan Ibu," Sakura masih mengomel, walaupun dirinya sudah berbaring di samping Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menutup buku yang ia baca. Ia menaruhnya dengan rapi pada meja disamping ranjangnya, dan merebahkan diri dengan santai. Mengikuti Sakura.

"Bukannya aku mengabaikan Ibu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita berdua," jawab Sasuke seraya memeluk Sakura yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"Jadi, kau pikir, Ibu penggangu?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Bukan begitu. Kau tahu kalau aku hanya ingin bersamamu tanpa ada yang mengganggu," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Egois," ujar Sakura.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam. Sasuke masih saja memeluk Sakura walaupun tidak ada respon dari istrinya tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura dalam diam menikmati pelukan Sasuke pada dirinya. Pelukan Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, meski ia dalam keadaan marah sekalipun.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau belum mau merubah keputusanmu soal bayi tabung?" tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke dan balik menghadap suaminya.

"Aku tidak bisa merubah keputusanku soal itu, Sakura. Tidak ada bayi tabung," jawab Sasuke tenang dan menatap Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku belum bisa juga memberimu seorang anak? Aku…"

"Ssssttt…cukup. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu, walaupun tanpa anak, jika kau masih ada di sisiku, aku masih bisa bertahan,"

"Tapi Sasuke, aku hanya takut jika suatu saat, masalah ini akan membuat kita berpisah. Hari esok tidak ada yang tahu, Sasuke-kun" mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Selama bertahun-tahun, masalah ini yang ia pikirkan. Ia takut jika masalah keturunan akan membuatnya berpisah dari suami yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Tidak akan terjadi. Aku sudah berjanji kan," Sasuke meraih Sakura dan meraupnya kedalam dada bidangnya. "Pikirkan saja hari ini. Hari esok, biar dipikirkan besok saja. Sekarang tidurlah," bujuk Sasuke. Ia hanya mendapati Sakura yang mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menengok Hikaru, jika kau masih bangun, Hinata?" Kakashi masuk kedalam kamarnya dan melihat Hinata masih berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan deadline untuk majalah Konoha Style. Ada beberapa laporan yang harus aku selesaikan selama berkunjung di London kemarin. Lagipula, aku tadi kan sudah memberikannya mainan yang aku bawa dari London, Kaka-kun," jawab Hinata tanpa melihat suaminya.

"Yang Hikaru butuhkan adalah kau, Hinata. Bukan mainan," jawab Kakashi dengan nada sabar dan naik ke ranjang mereka berdua.

"Hikaru harus mengerti bahwa aku sibuk. Aku juga tidak bisa membuang waktu ku, Kaka-kun. Apalagi bulan depan akan ada promosi untuk menjadi direktur dan menggantikan Tsunade-sama. Aku salah satu kandidatnya, jadi aku harus berusaha," ujar Hinata diselingi dengan bunyi ketikan.

"Tapi bukan menelantarkan suami dan anakmu sendiri. Jangan pikirkan aku, pikirkanlah anakmu. Dia masih kecil dan masih membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu," jawab Kakashi lagi seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Aku baru saja sampai, Kaka-kun. Aku masih lelah, dan belum siap membahas masalah berat tersebut. Biarkan aku bekerja hingga selesai. Tidurlah duluan," jawab Hinata ketus. Mendengar itu Kakashi hanya menghela napas. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung istrinya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu jika ia meneruskan pembicaraan tadi, maka ia dan Hinata akan berakhir rusuh alias pertengkaran, dan ia tidak suka itu.

'_Kau berubah, Hinata,'_

.

.

.

"Pokoknya kali ini ayah harus mengantarku sampai di kelas," rengek Haru saat Kakashi sudah mengantar Haru ke sekolah dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Baiklah ayah akan mengantarmu. Kali ini saja yah," jawab Kakashi.

"Kalau perlu setiap hari ayah. Teman-temanku kan selalu diantar oleh ayah atau ibu mereka sampai ke kelas. Masa ayah tidak mau," bujuk Haru pada ayahnya lagi.

Kakashi lalu berjongkok sejajar dengan Haru dan mengacak rambutnya. "Baiklah anak ayah yang tampan, ayah akan mengantarmu setiap hari," Kakashi mengalah dan menuntun anaknya masuk kelas.

Haru nampaknya sangat senang sekali karena kali ini ia bisa memamerkan sang ayah pada teman-temannya. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengayunkan tangan ayahnya yang setia menuntunnya.

"Ayah…itu dia," tiba-tiba saja Haru menunjuk seseorang yang ada di depan kelasnya. "Sensei yang mengobati lukaku kemarin,"

Kakashi melihat direksi yang ditunjuk Haru dan nampak dari penglihatannya seorang wanita berambut pink manis yang berdiri di depan kelas seraya menyapa orang tua murid yang sedang mengantar anaknya.

'Itu…'

Kakashi tersenyum sendiri saat menyadari bahwa sensei yang dikatakan Haru itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

"Jadi, kau bekerja disini?" sapa Kakashi. Sakura berbalik dan terkejut saat mendapati Kakashi berada di belakangnya.

"Kakashi-san!"

"Apa kabar Sakura? Terima kasih sudah mengobati luka anakku kemarin," ujar Kakashi seraya membungkuk pelan.

"Luka? Anak?" Sakura tampak bingung kali ini dengan arah pembicaraan Kakashi.

"Ohayou, Sakura-sensei!" tiba-tiba saja Haru muncul dari belakang Kakashi dan tersenyum ceria seperti biasa.

"Haru! Jadi, Haru itu anaknya Kakashi-san?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang polos. "Pantas saja saat ia mengenalkan dirinya, nama marganya tidak asing lagi,"

"Mohon bantuannya untuk menjaga Haru. Dia agak nakal tapi penurut," sekali lagi Kakashi membungkuk pada Sakura.

"Jangan sungkan seperti itu, Kakashi-san. Itu tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang guru disini," jawab Sakura yang juga menunduk.

"Ayah, aku masuk kelas dulu," Haru menarik lengan kemeja Kakashi. Kakashi tersemyum dan mengacak rambut anaknya.

"Jangan nakal, nanti ayah akan menjemputmu,"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan arah kerjasama kita dengan Hatake corp? Apa berjalan lancar?" tanya Sasuke pada asistennya, Sai.

"Tentu saja berjalan lancar, Sasuke-sama. Kemungkinan kita akan menandatangani perjanjian kerja sama dengan Hatake corp lusa nanti," jawab Sai pada atasannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kita akan mempersiapkan segalanya agar kerjasama ini terwujud. Lalu, apa agenda hari ini?"

"Hari ini tidak ada rapat, Sasuke-sama. Hanya saja, hari ini majalah Konoha Style meminta waktu untuk mewawancarai anda," jawab Sai sembari membuka buku agendanya.

"Hah? Konoha Style? Apa tidak salah mereka mewawancaraiku? Majalah itu kan khusus majalah selebriti," ujar Sasuke kaget. Ia bukan selebriti kenapa harus masuk majalah itu?

"Memang betul Konoha Style dulunya hanya majalah selebriti, namun kemarin seperti yang dikonfirmasikan, majalah tersebut sekarang bukan saja membahas tentang selebriti saja, tapi juga membahas tentang keberhasilan beberapa pengusaha yang ada di Konoha. Dan saya rasa, anda termasuk di dalamnya," jawab Sai seadanya.

"Hmm…kalau begitu jam berapa jadwalnya?"

"Jam 1 siang, Sasuke-sama,"

"Astaga, mati aku!" erang Sasuke seraya menepuk dahinya sementara Sai terlihat bingung dengan sikap atasannya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan, Sasuke-kun. Kemarin kau tidak menjemputku karena alasan rapat. Sekarang, kau tidak menjemputku lagi karena alasan wawancara. Sebenarnya aku lebih yang lebih penting atau acaramu itu?" Sakura tidak lapar lagi begitu Sasuke menelpon dan memberitahunya bahwa hari ini tidak bisa menjemputnya di sekolah.

'_Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku lupa dengan janjiku. Lagipula, kau tidak mau melihat wajah suamimu ada di cover majalah terkenal di Konoha?'_ bujuk Sasuke dengan iming-iming melihat wajah Sasuke terpampang sebagai cover boy. Lucu sekali.

"Aku tidak peduli, mau wajahmu ada di cover atau tidak! Aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu, Sasuke-kun. Yang jelas sekarang kau sudah melanggar janjimu!" seru Sakura dengan pipi mengembung.

'_Bagaimana sebagai tanda maaf kita makan malan di restoran biasa nanti malam,' _seperti Sasuke yang dari seberang sana belum mau menyerah juga agar Sakura tidak marah-marah.

"Aku tidak minta itu. Aku mau kau menjemputku. Tidak ada makan malam! Dan nanti malam kau tidak akan mendapat jatah makan malam, Sasuke-kun!

Tuuuttt…

Tuuuttt…

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pasrah begitu mendengar suara handphone dimatikan dari ujung sana. Salahkan dia yang lupa dengan janji wawancara tersebut. Jika ia ingat dari awal ia tidak perlu membuat janji dengan istrinya.

"Bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Jadi…kau mengundangku di rumahmu yang besar ini untuk makan siang denganku?" Sakumo Hatake melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Uchiha yang besar tersebut.

"Anggap saja merayakan kedatangan ku kembali, Sakumo. Apa kau tidak senang begitu sahabat lamamu ini datang kembali?" tanya Mikoto sembari menyeruput teh hijaunya yang telah dihidangkan.

"Bukannya begitu. Kau pergi begitu saja setelah anak bungsumu menikah lalu datang secara mendadak. Kau pikir berapa tahun kau menghilang tidak ada kabar?" omel Sakumo

"Kenapa? Kau kesepian? Apa setelah pensiun dari perusahaan membuatmu tidak ada kerjaan?" ejek Mikoto dengan nada meremehkan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari dulu mereka berdua yang merupakan temen sejak SMA saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"Hah? Kesepian? Kau pikir aku hanya tua bangka yang tidak punya keluarga? Dan aku bilang aku tidak ada kerjaan? Aku masih punya. Setidaknya sekarang pekerjaanku hanyalah menggoda gadis-gadis untuk ku jadikan ibu Kakashi," Sakumo terlihat puas karena bisa menjawab perkataan Mikoto.

"Dasar tua bangka tidak tahu diri. Rupanya kau masih mencari gadis muda untuk kau jadikan ibu Kakashi. Apa kau serius dengan hal ini?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada serius.

"Hahahahaha…kau terlalu menganggapnya serius Mikoto," Sakumo tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Gadis-gadis itu hanya teman ngobrolku. Tidak lebih. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Ibu Kakashi di hatiku, seperti dirimu yang tidak bisa melupakan Fugaku,"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sama-sama sendiri, sama-sama kesepain tanpa pasangan masing-masing. Kadang mereka berdua berpikir kenapa pasangan mereka harus pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka? Mengapa bukan mereka saja yang pergi terlebih dahulu?

Hanya saja ada beberapa yang patut mereka syukuri dengan keadaan mereka. Bisa melihat anak-anak mereka membina rumah tangga. Masih bisa menikmati hidup lebih lama lagi. mereka sudah berumur bahkan bisa dikatakan sudah tua, namun mereka berdua energik, tidak tergantung pada anak mereka. Setidaknya mereka bersyukur diberikan panjang umur dan kesehatan yang baik pula.

"Nee, Sakumo, bagaimana kabar cucumu?"

"Maksudmu Haru? Tentu saja ia baik-baik saja. Ia cucuku yang lucu sekali," jawab Sakumo sambil tertawa. Ia paling suka jika membicarakan cucunya tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mengatur agar keluarga besar kita makan malam bersama, ide bagus bukan? Usul Mikoto.

"Kau memang pintar, Mikoto. Atur saja kapan. Aku akan mengatur agar anak, cucu dan menantuku agar datang,"

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Uchiha-san,"

"Sama-sama. Semoga saja jawaban yang saya berikan tadi tidak menyimpang dari tema wawancara, ehm…" Sasuke terlihat bingung karena wanita dengan gaya modern di depannya ini belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah….maafkan saya karena belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya, Hatake Hinata. Senang berkenalan dengan, Uchiha-san," Hinata membungkuk minta maaf. "Jawaban anda tadi sangat memuaskan. Kami yakin, pembaca akan semakin mengenal perusahaan anda karena kami mewawancarai sendiri direkturnya,"

"Jangan terlalu formal. Bagaimana kalau memanggil Sasuke saja? Itu lebih terlihat akrab," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil saja Hinata. Hari ini terima kasih atas bantuannya, Sasuke," sekali lagi Hinata membungkuk dan menyalami Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ayah, lihat itu. Sakura-sensei sepertinya belum pulang," tunjuk Haru karena melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri di bawah pohon di depan sekolah. Sepertinya menunggu jemputan. Kakashi segera menepikan mobilnya.

"Sensei, sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Kakashi bergurau.

"Aku sedang menunggu taksi. Suamiku tidak bisa menjemputku karena sibuk," jawab Sakura sesekali menoleh ke jalanan.

"Bagaimana kalau kami mengantarkanmu pulang?" tawar Kakashi.

"Ah…tidak usah," tolak Sakura halus.

"Ayolah, sensei. Ku mohon," rengek Haru di dalam mobil.

"Ayolah Sakura. Anggap saja ini balasan terima kasihku karena sudah mengobati luka anakku," bujuk Kakashi.

Sakura hanya menghela napas dan masuk kedalam mobil. Tanda kalau ia setuju Kakashi yang mengantarnya pulang.

Lihat bagaimana kehidupan mempermainkan mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan saya chapter ini datar-datar saja *pundung*. Kalau boleh saya minta reviewnya sekalian. Mohon maaf jika chapter ini belum terlihat konflik.**

**Saya akan berusaha untuk cepat mengupdate sebelum fic ini kembali karatan karena tidak diperhatikan. Mohon maaf…..**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai…..kembali lagi dengan fic abal nan gaje ini. Dengan senang hati saya publish fic ini buat ngerayain Kakasaku Fanday tanggal 15 maret 2012 nanti. Hari ini saya lanjutin fic ini dulu. Mungkin sebelum tanggal 15 maret nanti saya bakal publish fic oneshoot KakaSaku lagi.**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah review fic ini dan memberikan semangat untuk terus berkarya. Semua karya KakaSaku saya yang saya persembahkan untuk KakaSaku Fanday didesikasikan buat Kak Awan Hitam, author sejati KakaSaku yang membuat saya jatuh cinta juga sama pair ini walaupun pair ini bukanlah pair favorit saya. Juga buat Lhyn Hatake, author kesayangan saya sejak baca 2****nd**** Sakura. Ternyata author untuk KakaSaku semua berkompeten dan bisa menghasilkan karya-karya yang bagus.**

**Yosh, ndak banyak bacot. Langsung saja simak chapter 4 yah…..**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Biarpun saya sujud-sujud di kaki Masashi-sensei juga saya gak bakal dikasih hak ciptanya. Hweeeee…._*nangis gaje ditendang ma Masashi-sensei*_

**Summary** : Dua keluarga. Dan timbul konflik pada masing-masing keluarga. Akankah konflik pada dua keluarga ini terselesaikan atau justru masing-masing mencari tempat pelarian?

**Genre :** Drama, Hurt/Comfort. Little Romance

**Pairing :** KakaSaku. Other : SasuSaku, KakaHina

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, OOC, many Typo dan abal plus gaje.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

"Astaga….belepotan sekali. Apa tidak malu pada Sakura-sensei?" Kakashi membersihkan mulut Haru yang belepotan karena memakan es krim coklatnya.

"Kan ada ayah yang membersihkan mulutku," jawab Haru santai dan kembali memakan es krimnya.

"Dasar….kau pikir ayah akan terus ada untuk membersihkan mulutmu?" Kakashi mencubit-cubit pipi Haru dengan gemas.

Sakura yang melihat interaksi antara anak dan ayah tersebut tersenyum kecil. Sambil memakan es krim rasa strawberry nya, Sakura membayangkan bahwa yang di depannya ini adalah Sasuke dan anaknya. Rasanya bahagia jika semuanya bisa terwujud. Terlintas rasa iri dalam hatinya. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa sampai sekarang hidupnya tidak berubah? Mengapa Kami-sama tidak mengerti betapa kesepiannya Sasuke dan juga dia tanpa kehadiran seorang anak.

"Sakura?" lamunan Sakura buyar saat mendengar Kakashi memanggilnya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura disertai dengan senyum ringan.

"Sensei lucu sekali," Haru tertawa. Sedangkan kedua orang dewasa di dekatnya bingung apa yang ditertawakan.

"Habisnya sensei suka dengan es krim strawberry. Jadinya rambut sensei sama dengan es krim itu," Kakashi dan Sakura cengo. Jadi ini yang di tertawakan Haru? Anak kecil memang ada-ada saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong anakmu sendiri usianya berapa tahun sekarang?" Kakashi memberikan pertanyaan yang buat Sakura terlonjak dan sedih.

Lama Sakura terdiam. Kakashi sendiri bingung dengan diam Sakura. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya? Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menjawab "Aku dan Sasuke-kun belum dikaruniai anak sampai sekarang, Kakashi-san,"

Ada rasa bersalah yang menghampiri Kakashi. Pantas saja Sakura terdiam dan tersenyum saat melihatnya dan Haru bercanda. Pantas saja sedari tadi Sakura ragu untuk menjawab. Rupanya ini yang salah. Pertanyaannya yang salah.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku sungguh tidak tahu pertanyaanku barusan mungkin membuatmu tersinggung," sesal Kakashi.

"Tidak kok. Aku sama sekali tidak sakit hati. Aku juga tidak marah dengan pertanyaanmu. Aku hanya sedikit….iri. Mungkin," jawab Sakura yang memperhatikan Haru bermain dengan es krim coklatnya.

"Dititipkan anak oleh Kami-sama adalah kebanggaan sendiri bagi setiap orang tua. Tapi aku dan Sasuke-kun belum diberkahi hal seperti itu. Kami berusaha bersabar, Kakashi-san,"

"Apa sudah mencoba alternatif lain? Misalnya dengan bayi tabung?" tanya Kakashi

"Sasuke-kun tidak mengijinkan mencoba bayi tabung," Kakashi bisa melihat kesedihan dari wajah dan ekspresi Sakura, namun ia juga melihat sebersit kesabaran dalam diri Sakura. Sungguh wanita tangguh. Dan ia salut pada Sasuke, suami Sakura tersebut. Tidak banyak pria yang masih bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sudah lama menikah tapi belum juga memiliki keturunan. Tentu jika pria bejat akan meninggalkan istrinya dan mencari wanita lain.

.

.

.

"Tadaima…." Sasuke melepas sepatu kerjanya dan merapikannya di tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh Sakura. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Jangan bilang Sakura belum pulang. Tapi tidak. Sepatu kerjanya tadi pagi sudah ada di rak sepatu. Lalu mengapa istrinya tidak menyahuti suaranya?

"Sakura…." Panggil Sasuke. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat Sakura asyik membaca buku. Ia tahu Sakura pasti mendengar suaranya.

'Astaga,'

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia lupa kalau Sakura pasti masih marah padanya karena masalah tidak dijemput. Wanita kalau marah memang sadis rupanya. Begitu pikir Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan….."

Sakura mendengus di balik buku bacaannya. Sasuke sadar kalau Sakura marah padanya. Dan tahu apa artinya jika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan embel 'chan'? Berarti ia butuh dimaafkan oleh Sakura.

Karena merasa diabaikan, Sasuke naik perlahan ke ranjang dan perlahan memindahkan buku yang sedari tadi dibaca Sakura.

"Sakura, maafkan aku, oke?" Sakura diam tak bereaksi sementara Sasuke mencium lembut pipinya.

"Lebih baik jangan berjanji daripada mengingkari, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura yang mulai sedikit memberi perhatian pada Sasuke.

"Aku janji akan mengingat semua jadwalku untuk keesokan harinya jadinya aku tidak sembarang mengingkari janjiku," ucap Sasuke seraya berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Sakura sementara tangannya memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun perbaiki cara tidurmu. Akku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan cara seperti ini,"

"Sebentar saja. Biarkan aku seperti ini," Sasuke langsung menutup matanya. Sementara Sakura hanya menghela nafas karena sifat manja Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Aku inginnya ibu yang menyuapiku, bibi Ayame," Haru tampak memberontak karena Haru tidak mau makan sama sekali. Ayame sendiri sampai bingung ada apa dengan Haru hari ini. Seingatnya saat majikannya, Kakashi mengantar Haru pulang, Haru baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah bangun tidur siang, Haru malah uring-uringan.

"Ibumu belum pulang Haru. Jadi biar bibi yang menyuapi dulu yah. Sebentar lagi ayahmu akan datang. Kalau sampai Haru belum makan, ayah akan memarahimu," ujar Ayame dengan sabar. Seingatnya ini adalah makanan kesukaan Haru jadi seharusnya Haru tidak merengek juga.

"Ah….ibu!" seru Haru saat melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah. Dihampirinya ibu nya dan menarik-narik rok Hinata agar mendapat perhatian.

"Ada apa, Haru? Makan dulu," ujar Hinata seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya.

"Aku maunya ibu yang menyuapi aku. Ibu sudah lama tidak menyuapiku," Haru merengek pada Hinata.

"Ibu lelah, Haru," jawab Hinata dan ingin masuk ke kamarnya. Hinata mengirimi sinyal pada Ayame agar mengambil Haru.

"Haru, ayo makan dulu. Ibumu pasti capek, besok saja yah minta disuapi" ujar Ayame dan menarik haru.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku maunya Ibu. Ibu jahat. Ibu tidak sayang sama Haru. IBU JAHAT!" teriak Haru emosi. Ia punya ibu tapi serasa tidak mempunyai ibu. Haru merasa ia dibuang oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Cukup Haru! Ibu capek! Lagipula ada Ayame yang bisa menyuapimu, kau…"

"Cukup, Hinata," suara dalam nan tajam membuat Hinata terdiam. Tidak jadi lagi memarahi Haru. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kakashi berdiri di ambang ruang makan mereka.

"Ayah…" rengek Haru dan berlari menuju ayahnya yang langsung digendong oleh Kakashi. Kakashi tidak melepas tatapannya dari Hinata. Ia marah. Hinata pun bisa merasakannya. Bahkan Ayame bisa merasakan hawa tidak enak diruangan tersebut.

"Biar aku yang menyuapi Haru, Ayame," Ayame mengangguk dan segera menyodorkan makanan Haru pada Kakashi. Ia melewati Hinata begitu saja dan langsung duduk di meja makan setelah Haru duduk juga.

"Haru, ayah saja yang akan menyuapi, nak. Jadi, makanlah," Haru menggangguk dan menerima suapan dari sang ayah. Merasa diabaikan, Hinata langsung naik ke kamar mereka sementara Kakashi hanya melihat punggung istrinya.

.

.

.

"Ayah, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Haru saat ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur dan sudah sikat gigi.

"Boleh, apa itu?" Kakashi duduk di tepi ranjang kecil Haru bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Haru. Sementara Haru duduk di kursi belajarnya dan menghadap ayahnya.

"Apa ibu tidak menyayangiku, ayah?" demi tuhan apapun pertanyaan Haru, maka Kakashi akan siap menjawabnya dan akan memberikan alasannya. Namun kali ini, ia tidak siap.

"Ibu menyayangi Haru kok," jawab Kakashi seadanya.

"Lalu mengapa ibu tidak mau menyuapiku?" tanya Haru lagi.

"Ibu lelah sayang," jawab Kakashi dan mengacak rambut Haru.

"Alasan ibu sama saja kan? Ibu memang tidak sayang padaku. Ibu tidak pernah menyuapiku. Tidak pernah makan bersama kita. Tidak pernah memasakkan makanan kesukaanku. Tidak pernah menjemputku saat pulang sekolah. Dan tidak ada dirumah saat aku pulang sekolah," Haru mengomel sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Dengar. Ibu bekerja juga untuk Haru. Ibu sayang sama Haru, buktinya ibu melahirkan Haru. Kalau tidak ada ibu, Haru tidak mungkin ada di hadapan ayah sekarang," jawab Kakashi. Walaupun yang dikatakan Haru sebagian semua benar, namun Kakashi berharap anaknya tidak durhaka dan benci pada Hinata.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipirkan lagi. Hm…ayah jadi curiga kalau sekarang Haru lebih sayang ibu daripada ayah," ujar Kakashi pura-pura berpikir.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayah tetap nomor satu. Haru sayang ayah kok," jawab Haru bersemangat.

"Hahahaha…..ayah bercanda sayang. Tidurlah…besok kan sekolah," Kakashi langsung memindahkan Haru ke tempat tidur, dan tidak lupa memberikan ucapan selamat malam.

.

.

.

Kakashi masuk ke kamarnya yang luas. Dengan rasa letih setelah seharian mengurus semua urusan rapat. Belum lagi mengurusi Haru. Mengantar dan menjemput Haru. Dan besok, ia harus menandatangani kontrak dengan pihak Uchiha corp. Besok juga hari yang melelahkan. Pasti.

Mengingat nama Uchiha, tentu sudah tidak asing ditelinganya kerena istri dari pemilik perusahaan besar ini adalah teman akrab ayahnya. Yang ia dengar anak bungsunya yang mengambil alih perusahaan untuk wilayah Jepang dan beberapa negara di asia.

Namun bukan itu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Nama Uchiha juga tidak asing. Sepertinya ia kenal dengan pemilik marga Uchiha lainnya. Tapi siapa? Ia masih belum bisa mengingatnya.

Saat memasuki kamarnya, seperti biasa Hinata membelakanginya dan menghadap pada laptop yang ada di depannya. Ada apa dengan istrinya ini? Mengapa ia berubah? Apa ada yang salah dengan perhatian yang diberikannya? Seingatnya semua perhatian sudah ia curahkan kepada Hinata. Mengapa istrinya sekarang begitu ambisius dan menggilai pekerjaannya sampai-sampai kewajiban sebagai ibu dan sebagai istri diabaikannya.

"Hinata, kita perlu bicara," pinta Kakashi dengan lembut untuk mendapat perhatian Hinata. Sejauh ini ia berhasil karena Hinata membalikkan badannya.

"Bicara apa itu Kaka-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Soal tadi. Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap begitu pada Haru. Haru tidak terbiasa bersikap manja. Ia mungkin sangat merindukanmu, makanya ia ingin kau suapi," ujar Kakashi dan melepas jasnya serta dasinya yang sedari pagi ia kenakan.

"Memangnya aku kemana? Aku kan dirumah juga jadi ia bisa melihatku," jawab Hinata santai dan kembali menatap laptop.

"Kau memang dirumah tapi tidak memperhatikannya," jawab Kakashi lagi. Kali ini lengan kemejanya sudah digulung ke atas.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini lagi? Apa tidak ada pembicaraan lain?" Hinata lagi-lagi mengelak, pikir Kakashi.

"Jika menyangkut keluarga, maka aku akan terus membahasnya denganmu. Aku kepala keluarga, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin keluarga kita hancur karena egomu," kali ini Kakashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Kali ini Hinata terpancing. "Ego katamu? Kau pikir untuk apa aku bekerja? Untuk Haru juga. Untuk apa aku sangat ambisius? Aku juga ingin sukses, bukannya hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga,"

"Aku bukan pengangguran Hinata. Haru bisa kubiayai sampai cita-citanya tercapai. Kau bisa kubiayai juga. Lagipula, aku ingin melihatmu sukses juga, tapi bukan begini caranya. Anak yang harusnya butuh perhatian, kau abaikan. Lagipula, aku juga butuh perhatianmu Hinata,"

"Kau bukan lagi anak kecil, Kaka-kun,"

"Kau tahu maksudku Hinata. Kau pura-pura tidak tahu," jawab Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya tidur," Hinata mematikan laptopnya dan beranjak menuju ranjangnya dan Kakashi. Namun langkah nya terhenti saat ia merasa tangannya di tahan oleh Kakashi.

Belum sempat Hinata membuka mulutnya, ia sudah merasakan bibir Kakashi yang melumat bibirnya. Ciuman Kakashi sedikit kasar dan menuntut. Mungkin ini cara Kakashi untuk menunjukkan kemarahannya.

"Kakashi, lepaskan," ucap Hinata di sela ciuman mereka. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan ciuman seperti ini. Kakashi bukannya mendengar, ia malah terus meraup bibir Hinata dan lebih menuntut Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata mendesah perlahan atas kelakuan Kakashi.

Setelah merasakan bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen, Kakashi segera melepaskan bibir Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Kau mengerti? Itu maksudku. Pernahkah kau mengingat sudah berapa lama kita tidak seperti ini? Berapa lama kita tidak melakukan hubungan suami istri? Itu karena kesibukanmu sehingga waktu untuk kita berdua tidak ada,"

"Kakashi,"

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Hinata. Terkadang kesabaran manusia ada batasnya. Begitu pun denganku. Jadi, jangan menguji kesabaranku," Kakashi melepaskan Hinata dan langsung melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi mulus milik Hinata. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri diatas ranjangnya. Ia sadar perkataan Kakashi semuanya benar. Tentang perhatiannya pada Kakashi dan pada Haru yang berkurang. Ia tahu Kakashi juga sudah diambang batas kesabarannya, jika tidak, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti tadi.

.

.

.

Rupanya menyegarkan tubuh tidak bisa menyegarkan pikiran. Itulah yang dirasakan Kakashi. Tubuh segar setelah mandi, namun pikirannya masih terlantung-lantung entah dimana. Setelah melakukan ritual mandi, bukannya naik ke ranjangnya dan bermimpi indah, ia malah menyambar jaketnya dan kunci mobilnya. Mungkin sedikit angin segar bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sementara Hinata, merasakan bahwa Kakashi telah menghilang dari kamar mereka. Ya, ia belum tidur walaupun waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Bagaimana bisa tertidur, jika ia dan Kakashi baru saja berselisih.

Dilihatnya dari jendela kamar mereka, Kakashi sudah meluncur dengan mobil kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Ia sampai di tempat ini. Tempatnya melamar Hinata beberapa tahun yang lalu. Baginya, ini tempat yang romantis walaupun sebenarnya tempat ini sangat tidak romantis.

Turun dari mobil, setelah menepikan mobilnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran jembatan yang ada di Konoha tersebut. Ya, ditempat inilah ia melamar Hinata. Tidak romantis bukan? Harusnya jika ingin melamar seorang wanita, maka lebih bagus jika di restoran mewah dan menyiapkan kejutan. Namun, tempat ini adalah tempat istimewa baginya dan Hinata. Disini, ia pertama kali bertemu Hinata, dan disinilah ia melamar Hinata.

Flashback

"A..apa…?" Hinata begitu terkejut saat Kakashi mengeluarkan kotak cincin dan memperlihatkan pada Hinata. Cincin sederhana. Cincin perak dan hanya berhiaskan permata kecil. Seharusnya orang sekaya Kakashi bisa membelikan cincin yang lebih mewah dari ini.

"Ya Hinata, menikahlah denganku," Kakashi menyentuh telapak tangan Hinata. Pandangan memohon mengharapkan wanita di depannya yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya tiga tahun itu mau hidup dengannya.

"Ma..maaf tempat ini sama sekali tidak romantis. Entah kenapa tempat ini langsung terpikirkan olehku untuk melamarmu," tambah Kakashi saat Hinata belum merespon permintaannya. Ia takut kalau Hinata tidak suka dengan tempat ini. Hei, ini jembatan. Mana ada orang yang melamar kekasihnya di jembatan begini?

"Bodoh… tempat melamar tidaklah penting. Aku hanya kaget, kau tiba-tiba melamarku. Kau bilang mungkin akan menikahiku setahun lagi, setelah ayahmu tidak aktif lagi di perusahaan," jawab Hinata. "Lagipula, aku lebih senang kau melamarku di tempat seperti ini. Kau tahu kan tempat ini mempunyai banyak kenangan buat kita,"

"Rencananya seperti itu. Tapi, jika menunggu setahun lagi, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku takut jika kau berpindah hati," jawab Kakashi.

"Pikiran mu pendek, Kaka-kun," Hinata memeluk Kakashi dengan erat. "Mana mungkin aku berpindah hati, jika di depanku ini menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hati," Kakashi membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Jadi, menikah denganku?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Tanpa perlu ku jawab, kau tahu sendiri jawabannya," senyum sumringah terukir di bibir Kakashi. Ia tahu, ia sudah memenangkan hati Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hinata,"

.

.

.

Lamunan Kakashi buyar. Ia tersenyum sendiri jika mengingatnya. Dulu begitu manis. Namun sekarang mengapa begitu pahit bagi dirinya dan Hinata? Tidak ada kata-kata manis seperti dulu. Tidak ada ciuman pagi yang selalu Hinata berikan padanya. Tidak ada yang memasangkan dasi padanya seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang menyiapkan sarapan enak untuknya. Tidak ada yang memberikannya ucapan dan ciuman sebelum tidur. Merindukan semuanya? Tentu saja ia merindukan semuanya. Sangat.

"Hei, Hinata, apa yang membuatmu berubah sedrastis ini? Aku harap hal buruk tidak terjadi pada kita,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Astaga, membosankan yah? Masih datar-datar saja ternyata ceritanya. Tapi sudah tahu apa yang membuat Kakashi dan Hinata bertengkar? Semata-mata hanya perubahan Hinata.**

**Mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura? Perlahan akan saya munculkan konflik mereka berdua disini. Jadi, mohon reviewnya KakaSaku lovers.**

**Mendekati tanggal 15 maret, saya akan mempublish oneshoot KakaSaku. Mohon ditunggu yah….**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**05.03.2012**


End file.
